<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alert by MR01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727109">Alert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01'>MR01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gangs of London (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Hospitals, Jealousy, Reincarnation, Threats of Violence, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Shelby wakes up to the biggest headache of his life.</p><p>Or </p><p> He didn't know he'd be in the future or still in a love triangle with his brother and his wife when he shot himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Wallace/ Lizzie Stark, Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"What the fuck." Thomas groans out. His fingers dripping wet with blood and the next thing he knows is that he's gotta puke.</p><p>There is far too much noise. So much going on. And he wonders if he actually did it. If he went through with it this time and shot himself. </p><p>But there's no Grace or Greta. Where are the doves, angels.</p><p>Is he in Hell? With all this noise he just might be.</p><p>God he hopes Lizzie and their kids don't hate him, that his family doesn't blame themselves for his lapse in judgement.</p><p>He's breathing though so he chalks death out. Each breath is like a kick to the lungs. </p><p>The world is a blur. His body is unwilling to follow his mind's command. Things are just not great for him right now.</p><p>He thinks he's in and out of consciousness every few seconds because the world goes dark and now he's hearing voices.</p><p>Oddly familiar, distinctive voices. Feeling hands on him.</p><p>"Oh fuck me, the guy just dropped out of nowhere. You've gotta believe me."</p><p>"Well, I just saw the end of this and whatever the case I'm no judge. I'm a doctor. I can help you, both of you so calm yourself. How are you, physically speaking."</p><p>Lizzie had been on her way home from work.</p><p>Having stopped by the deli shop to pick up lunch when she witnessed the end of an accident.</p><p>The driver of a 2020 Audi having just hit a man and was getting out quickly to assess the situation.</p><p>And she left her bags by her car. Running over to the area while calling it in. Alerting the hospital should the need arise for it.</p><hr/><p>When he wakes up again it is in a hospital bed. A needle attached to his hand and a monitor beeping beside him.</p><p>He feels so much better like he can breathe properly. </p><p>But his peace is short lived because the nurse is walking in and he gets a chance to ask him the necessities.</p><p>Asking after Arthur and Polly. Lizzie and their kids. How long he's been out. So the basics.</p><p>The nurse doesn't know how the answer and then tells him that he can find out.</p><p>From whatever an EMR is and the he will go skimming the chart.</p><p>Only to come back with a flat device then when they find nothing more than his name and previous injuries thanks to a CT scan.</p><p>Handing him a flat box looking thing that he is calling a phone.</p><p>And Thomas thinks it's witchcraft only for that thought to increase when the nurse tells him to just hang tight for a minute, to watch the TV.</p><hr/><p>When Lizzie got the heads up that her patient was coding she had been at lunch. Having finished the middle of a twelve hour shift and eating a sandwich.</p><p>Forsaking her food in lue of the emergency. Running towards room and bypassing people on her way successfully for the most part.</p><p>Coughing as she caught her breath she stepped into the door. Thinking she swallowed too quickly. That she should have brought her water bottle.</p><p>But here she was now. Having made it relatively quick for the distance between them.</p><p>Expecting to see some basic life and death stuff. What she was more than less used to.</p><p>Instead she walks in on her patient holding up her nurse against the wall by pressing an Android against their jugular and asking him not to mess with the fucking Peaky Blinders.</p><p>And okay this was definitely the wrong code, she had to get security in here ASAP and okay this was so not the right time to think this but holy goodness this man was beautiful.</p><p>He had he bluest eyes she'd seen in her life.</p><p>But getting back to it.</p><p>"Hey there. I'm doctor Elizabeth Stark. Mr. Shelby, you were involved in a car accident. One that I think gave you severe yet hopefully temporary amnesia."</p><p>She looks like she is weighing asking a question yet makes up her mind long enough to ask.</p><p>"If you let Mr. Yates go we can talk. Okay. That's it, nice and slow." As she spoke she kept her hands in the air and approached him cautiously.</p><p>Mouthing out the words 'get out' to the nurse when Thomas lets the makeshift weapon go.</p><p>Tossing it on the mattress.</p><p>"What's the reason behind the metal plate on your head. The work looks, crude. Good but we can definitely help you."</p><p>"France, the war. Liz, you know this. And what the fuck. You're no white coat. You're my wife." </p><p>Before he has a chance to say anything else his breath catches in his throat as the door to his room opens. In walking a sharply dressed young man with a box of chocolates.</p><p>He looks so god-damned sad and more importantly like his very much dead little brother.</p><hr/><p>"Yeah, well that was on me man. I hit you with my car. I'm here to apologize for that. Oh and contrary to what I'd asked for, my lawyer's out in the lobby in case you'd like to settle."</p><p>Sean had come in looking for the doctor from earlier this week to come and thank her for her heroics and maybe see the man he hit with his car.</p><p>But honestly he had mainly come in for the doctor. In seconds she had stolen his attention and that was something he really wanted to look into.</p><p>So he'd made time to come and find her. Only to find a nurse scared out of his mind on his search and piqued his curiosity mildly.</p><p>Well up until her heard the man saying that the dude in there was a mad man and the he had to get security up here because Dr. Stark was in there alone with the erratic guy.</p><p>Sean just went with his gut and acted.</p><p>Walking directly for the door. His body guards who had insisted that they act as his shadow today and every day following the accident.</p><p>All pulling out their guns but he told them all to back off.</p><p>That he may own this section of the underworld and London but that they were in a hospital. That they had to show more respect than this.</p><p>"Mr. Wallace you can't be in here." Sean had opened the door wide enough to hear the end of the conversation and to walk in. Closing it behind him swiftly.</p><p>"Hey, doc. I'm really sorry I almost killed your husband." </p><p>Sean sets the box of chocolates on the bed. Wondering if he should even be in here now, what if this is a marital dispute and he was just interrupting. </p><p>"Oh he is definitely not my husband. I'm too busy not to be single."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I saw the end, having binged the series/season and it was a ride. I would definitely see the second one if it's an ongoing show.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"I wouldn't mind waiting for you." The words are out of Sean's mouth before he can hold them in his mouth and their reactions are instantaneous.</p><p>With the man looking absolutely murderous  before he schools his features, scoffing when he sees his other half.</p><p>Watches as the doctor starts blushing whilst looking flattered by the comment, a little interested.</p><p>"Mr. Shelby get back to your bed." Thomas does a double take. Looking at her as if she'd grown a second head and she resists the urge to tell him again.</p><p>Instead choosing her words carefully because her message will be getting across to this man.</p><p>"We will speak later because you might be rattled but the nurse you attacked deserves an apology."</p><p>Tommy gives her a look then he's looking away yet it's not quick enough for her to miss the slight quirk of his lips.</p><p>Moving forward and from him she breathes slowly. She just wants to go home, take off her bra and get into some shorts.</p><p>Maybe sleep for a few hours. It's not too much to ask really but this week has been testing her patience and it is just Wednesday.</p><p>"Mr. Wallace, let's talk outside. My patient deserves to have some rest." Elizabeth ushers him towards the door. With Sean following her lead only to stop by the door. </p><p>Not looking at it over his shoulder or anything but Tommy knows that Sean is addressing him directly. "For what it's worth and despite the troubles you may cause if you so choose, I am glad you didn't die."</p><hr/><p>"Mr. Wallace-" the rest of the words die in her mouth when she sees the nurse that had been attacked by her patient.</p><p>"Excuse me a moment. If you'd like I can meet you in the garden area by imaging."  She doesn't wait for a response before walking away from him causing her to stop when he calls out.</p><p>"Alrighty, will do and Doc, it's Sean." </p><p>"Okay Sean, garden area."</p><hr/><p>Liz nods focusing her attention on the nurse.</p><p>"I've got a few comments. First, I'm glad you're fine." She looks at him and sees that he has no outright signs of injury.</p><p>Physically brushing her fingers along his skin just to make sure and gauge his reaction. When she sees no outburst of pain she continues.</p><p>"Second, wrong code bud yet it got me here. So whatever, it worked. Good thinking." </p><p>Offering him a sympathetic smile when he gets a look of 'oh shit' in his eyes she carries on. Martin hanging on her every word.</p><p>"Last but not least, you have to fill an incident report, let the lead RN on the floor know then go to Occ. health for worker's comp. or to at least get cleared for the day in case you got more than just a scare."</p><p>Patting him on the arm she finishes what she has to say knowing that he has things to do and she's just holding him up now.</p><p>"Also Mr. Shelby will be on his best behavior from now on however if you choose to I can get another nurse to take over and switch with you. Regardless, he will apologize sometime this week."</p><p>Her heart goes to him when he says that he'll think it, thanking her for the conversation and information.</p><p>When she finally gets a chance to relax a little she remembers the security must still definitely be on their way and speaking of the devil Thomas is standing by the door.</p><p>Looking lost and ready to bolt out of here. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"What are you doing out here." Elizabeth looks towards both ends of hall. Watching out for security.</p><p>She still low-key wanted to call the front desk and have someone from the security personnel be on standby just in case.</p><p>That doesn't keep her from blocking his exit and forcing him to either get with the program or attempt to physically remove her.</p><p>She breathes out slowly. </p><p>Once the door is shut however it is he that is backing her up against a wall. His body a small distance from her. </p><p>"Mr. Shelby" Elizabeth licks her lips feeling her throat suddenly go dry as her voice lowered slightly.</p><p>Her pulse speeding a bit when he inches a little closer. Liz's eyes automatically focusing on his mouth until he gently caresses her cheek.</p><p>And the act brings her back to reality.</p><p>Anchoring her.</p><p>Well what the hell is she doing, wanting.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>This is so unprofessional and wrong.</p><p>He is a patient.</p><p>A person in need of help and if she cannot keep her shit together, she will not be the one to provide it.</p><p>Still who gave him the right to be this attractive? </p><p>She needs to clear her head and get out of this room right now.</p><hr/><p>"Why do you react to me like this." He pressed her against a wall. His body towering over her. </p><p>Holy hell how long has it been since anyone did this to her..</p><p>"You want me Lizzie." </p><p>A part of her does, he is not wrong. But that isn't going to happen.</p><p>At least definitely not while he is a patient of the hospitals much less hers.</p><p>This man is clearly not in his right state of mind.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" She placed a hand on his chest.</p><p>Adding some light pressure. Forcing him to ease up on his hold and relent to her wishes.</p><p>"I think I can love you. Maybe not the way you want. Definitely not the way you deserve but currently my heart more importantly my mind yours."</p><p>He says the words as if they explained everything. Letting her in on secrets that she was supposed to know.</p><p>Maybe the person he is confusing her with.</p><p>Lucky her.</p><p>"That's a sad story. If you can't find it in yourself to give your all to a person then just what the fuck are you doing wasting time. Yours and more importantly theirs."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Is the Cafe open at this time?" Sean had walked up to who he assumed was the charge nurse.</p><p>Watching the guy intently because he would know, he's gotta.</p><p>They work here and he could really go for a couple of scones.</p><p>Maybe a cup of coffee or some hot chocolate.</p><p>"Not sure but it's doubtful. The hospital is undergoing renovations at the west tower all month."</p><p>They look at something in a tablet before adjusting their facemask.</p><p>"The cafeteria has got a decent lineup. Check it out if you don't mind the walk." He is handed a small packet. </p><p>Of three pages informing him of a vaccine and it's new recipes, religious exemption questions and adverse reaction-allergies disclaimer. </p><p>"Also the Flu shot is being given for free on the fourth level. If you go now you might just make it before the masses get to if first." </p><p>Sean smiles at them. Telling that that they can keep the papers.</p><p>He's really here for food and to build up the courage to ask the cute doctor out.</p><hr/><p>"You boys want anything? Here's the menu."</p><p>Sean looks at his bodyguards. Grabbing his phone to check the time.</p><p>He's already got his order picked out but he's waiting for them to decide.</p><p>Handing over his card to the cashier once they've made up their minds.</p><p>After that's out of the way they wait. He is bouncing off dinner date ideas with his hired friends when he's slightly startled by the sight of Dr. Stark. </p><p>Watching her from the distance and slightly hoping that she came out here to find him.</p><p>The beautiful woman looking around the corner and oh great, she's getting called on by a few colleagues.</p><p>Who by the way seem a little too intent on having her follow them the wrong way.</p><p>He won't bother her. They can talk later. Maybe when they have a minute he can even get her number.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>